I hate u so much, so I would kill u, revive u and kill u one more time
by Mystic Mists
Summary: Why was the quote "I hate you so much, so I would kill you, revive you, then kill you one more time" when this was about a love confession? A Nalu one-shot, please Read And Review! (I DO NOT OWN THE COVER)


"Argh! I don't know how you get girls Loke! Like c'mon tell me how to get Lucy!" I begged, like I tried giving her hints but all she takes it as a friendly way.

"You know," Loke started. "My friend got the love of his life by showing how much he hates her, try that, and maybe it'll work!" He smirked.

"Really? That's sounds...harsh," I mean I want to show I love her not hate her.

"But that's how you get her attention, she'll be climbing all over then, just watch," he smirked viciously.

"Okay, I'll try that," I said nervously.

~time skip at Lucy's house.

I was in my room going putting on my clothes till someone barged in my window.

"Hey Luce," Natsu said as he got in my house with a big goofy smile on his face.

"YOU PERVERT, IM NAKED AND TRYING TO PUT ON MY CLOTHES, CANT YOY KNOCK, NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!" I screamed while covering my breasts with my hands.

"Umm, sorry," he stared. Then he quickly ran into the living room. Idiot ass.

Once I changed I went into the living room and gave him a good Lucy kick.

"What the fuck Lucy," he started rub the place I kicked him in.

"That's what you get for barging in! Hmph!" I crossed my arms.

"Lucy can I tell you something?" He blushed. Wonder what he wants.

"Don't tell me you what Virgo again," I raised a brow.

"No it's something else." He looked serious.

"Um okay..." I got nervous.

Then his face turned, angry?

"Lucy I hate you so much!" He blurted.

When he said that I felt like he stabbed me in the heart.

"What?" I choked out.

"I hate you so much! So I would kill you, revive and kill you one more time!" He screamed.

That hurt, it hurt so much.

"You, you BITCH!" I shouted then ran off crying. Who the hell does he think he is?

Shit, I screwed up again. Your so stupid Natsu! AHHHH!

Wait a sec, she was crying. She was crying because of...me. ME! What the hell? I should kill myself then revive myself then kills myself one more time for hurting Lucy. Damn it, I have to make things right!

Then I ran after her, and saw she was sitting in front of the lake, crying. Damn!

"Hey Lucy," I started. I sat down next to her. "I'm sorry i didn't mean it."

No reply.

"Lucy, please just look at me just this once."

She lifted up her head and looked at me with tearful eyes.

"I love you Lucy," I said softly. I started to wipe her tears with my thumb. "Do you?" I hope she does.

"I love you too Natsu," she said, but I heard the hurt in her voice. "But then why'd you say that?"

I blushed. That's what I did. I scratched the back of my head and told her why. Then she slapped me in my back, hard.

"Oww! That hurt Lucy!" I whined.

"Well that's what you get for making me shed tears," she come backed. "And for falling for his trap!"

"What trap?" Okay now I'm confused.

"He was doing that so he could get to me! Dumb ass!"

"Oh, ohhh." I said.

"Can you be any less dumber?" She asked. Then I got mad, real mad. "Hey what's wrong?"

"I'm gonna kill that Loke," I said angrily. Then I off with full speed to the guild and with Lucy running behind me, telling me to stop. Well she was ignored at that time.

When I got to the guild I slammed the door and everyone looked at me. I didn't care. Then Lucy walked in.

"LOKE!" I screamed! "WHERE ARE YOU, YOU BASTERED!"

"I've been expecting you," like turned around on a big black chair with him rubbing hai hands in delight, cocky bastered. Then turned around and he got up.

"What's wrong?" I turned around to see Loke smirking and had his arm around Lucy's waist pushing her closer, and her breast right on his arm. That bitch.

"GET YOUR FREAKING HANDS OFF MY LUCY!" I screamed. Then punched him in the gut. I grabbed Lucy and put her behind me. What, I wasn't gonna let him get near her, she's mine! "AND HOW DARE YOU TRICK ME!"

"Cause I thought it would be funny to see," he laughed while getting up.

I growled.

then we started to have a fist fight, and I was sure to kill him. I hate him so much that I'll kill him, revive him, and kill him one more time!

"Cut it out you guys!" Lucy spoke up. But he and me were gonna punched each other, till Luce grabbed our punch successfully and sended it right back at us.

We groaned.

"I SAID, cut it out!" She glared at us.

"Sorry," we said in usion. Then lucy punched him in the head, knocking him out.

"That's what ya get for making Natsu do that," she said devilishly. Remind me not get on her bad side.

I laughed, that was funny. She smiled. I leaned in and kissed her. I wrapped my arms around her waist while she wrapped her arms spring my neck, pushing me closer and her closer.

Everyone cheered and did wolf whistle.

I licked the bottom of her lip for entrance and she partly opened her mouth, enough room for my tongue to get in. She and me had a battle to for the top spot and of course I won. We then pulled away.

"Wow," she blushed.

"You taste good," I licked my lips.

"Oh shut up," her face was steaming with multiple shades of red.

I laughed.

"Be quiet," she put her head down.

"I was teasing," I put my arm around her waist while she put her arm around my neck. "You know now that we're together, I'm gonna sleep with you tonight, and every single night. Maybe when you're asleep, I'll, you know what," I smirked

"YOURE DEAD NOW NATSU," she screamed then she was chasing after. Well at least it was me.

i was so dying of laughter, this was defintally the funniest day ever.

 **The end! How was that? I guess I kinda went off the plot but who well. Is this what you call a fluff? Idk? Tell me? Well please leave a review! That would mean a lot! See ya next time ? ﾟﾘﾊ?!**


End file.
